playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Jr.
Death Jr. (aka DJ) is the main protagonist of the Death Jr. series and DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Death Jr. is the teenage son of the Grim Reaper. He has had many cats which he knows by number because he always ends up killing them. He loves his dad, Death, but he thinks he is treating him like a baby. His dad Death tries hard to stop him from creating trouble at every school he has been to but has failed every time. He uses the student reaper scythe, and has killed several demons with it. He has a crush on Pandora. He doesn't realize he and the others are that much different from normal people, he just sees people by what they are like inside. Death Jr. is kind and brave. He will never give up on anything that happens. THE LEGACY OF DEATH JR. *''Death Jr.'' *''Death Jr. II: Root of Evil'' Arcade Opening Death Jr. is playing along with Pandora when they suddenly see something that interests them. They look at it closely and see it is a map that would lead to an area filled with locked boxes. Pandora wants to go there so Death Jr. says he will take her to that place. Pandora smiles and the two set off to adventure. Rival Name: Lil and Laarg Reason: When Lil and Laarg arrive at the Rival Stage they are wandering around, probably looking for an exit. They then stumble into Death Jr. and get startled. Lil even hides behind Laarg. Death Jr. says he means the two no harm, but then sees the numbers on the chest of how many times they have died. He then says that he has to take the two down because they are breaking the laws of death. Connection: Lil and Laarg are from the game Escape Plan which involves them surviving many traps that could kill them when they touch it a bit. Death Jr. is the son of Death and thus also causes death. Both the characters share their affilation with death. Ending DJ and Pandora finally arrived at the place where the locked boxes were located but see that they found themselves in the junkyard of Hell. All the boxes there were just cornflake boxes, so the two decide to go back home but they first must figure out how to get out of this Hell. Gameplay Death Jr. uses his scythe as his main melee weapon. Besides his scythe he also makes use of various weapons ranging from simple pistols to shotguns and flamethrowers. He is a balanced character. He does have a high jump but his speed is normal. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Scythe Slash' - - swings with his scythe and can make a combo move out of it. *'Particularly Small Ham' - or - a 360 spin attack that keeps your opponents at bay. *'Safety First' - - a lunging uppercut, sure to knock back any opponents and sent them upwards. *'Bag O' Ninjas' - - a dizzying somersaulting assault, capable of hitting distant assailants. *'Scythe Slash' - (midair) *'Scythe Scratch '- or (midair) - does a diagonal slash forwards. *'Scythe Spin' - (midair) - spins around with his scythe while he jumps into the air. *'Nimble Monkey Bone '- (midair) - a shockwave smackdown that hits all opponents close to you. (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol Shots' - - shoots with his pistols and can move around while doing so, it only doesn't gain much AP but does staggers the opponent. *'Shotgun' - or - shoots with his shotgun forwards and blasts opponents away, it has very short range though. *'Rocket Launcher' - - shoots a rocket upwards into the sky, on some occasions a homing missile will come out that follows the opponent. *'Flamethrower' - - fires flames out of his flamethrower but can't move, it is similar to Radec's. *'Pistol Shots '- (midair) *'Electric Shock '- or (midair) - shoots an electric shock forwards that stuns the opponent. *'Shotgun ''- (midair) *'''Flamethrower''- (midair)'' (Circle Moves) *'''C4 Hamster - - releases a hamster with a C4 tied on it's back forwards which explodes when it hits an opponent or touches a wall. *'Chain Gun' - or - grabs his chain gun and it able to rapidly fire with it for a few seconds, and move slowly forwards with it. *'Grounded Goofy Foot '- - achieves a great height while you make a concussive blast when launchig upwards. *'Proximity Mine '- - puts down a mine that shoots toxic gas which stuns the opponents. *'C4 Hamster '- (air) *'Chain Gun' - or (air) - shoots diagonally downwards with it and stops when he hits the ground. *'Grounded Goofy Foot' - (air) *'Proximity Mine '- (air) (Throws) *'Scythe Spin' - or - spins horizontal with a knockaback effect at the last moment. *'Scythe Assault' - - spins his scythe upwards. *'Scythe Slam' - - slams down with his scythe in the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Icer '- (Level 1): DJ grabs out a ice gun and freezes the opponent solid. When it hits he has to slash again to KO the opponent. * TP Launcher - (Level 2): DJ shoots flaming toilet papers out of his launcher that cause big explosions. He can fire three flaming toiletpapers. *'Death Blow' - (Level 3): cinematic; Death appears and gives Death Jr. his scythe. DJ is able to run around and do a one-hit-KO with his father's scythe. When slashing (which direction doesn't matter) the scythe becomes very big with very long range, making sure DJ hits the opponent. Taunts * Quotes from Playstation All-Starts Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen * Victory Theme *Default Theme * Costumes Son of the Grim Reaper The default appearance of DJ. *Orange skin: he wears an orange cloak. *Blue skin: he wears a blue cloak. *Black skin: he wears a black cloak and his head is more white. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Death Jr. Category:Playable Characters Category:Grim Reaper